edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xydux/Spring 2014 Status Report
So, it's spring already, and there are some projects that should be getting underway soon, as well as some problems that the wiki currently faces. These will be addressed in the rest of this post. That said, there's good news: all of the scams have been written out! That means that one big project is out of the way, and that's always a good thing. Trivia This is a big one. This project entails going to the trivia sections on every page and making sure of five things: #The Goofs are clearly marked and sorted in one place. #There are no redundancies in the trivia (that is to say, no piece of trivia is stated twice). #All pieces of trivia are more than mere speculation and are not blatantly obvious. (That is to say, the trivia should be provable and interesting.) #The section is grammatically correct and easy to read. #The Trivia section is called "Trivia" and not "Trivia/Goofs". Videos This is more of a problem than a project due to the fact that videos are regularly taken down and reuploaded. However, this problem has grown over the past few months. As you know, over the past year the wiki has switched the source of most of its videos from YouTube to Vimeo and Dailymotion due to Cartoon Network regularly making copyright claims on YouTube. This was done because their blitzes were getting so frequent that, at one point, there were more pages that linked to http://www.watchcartoononline.com than there were actual embedded videos. The switch allowed us to at one point get the number of pages needing videos down to a meager three pages. However, in mid-January, Cartoon Network went on a blitz of Vimeo, wiping out a good chunk of our embedded videos. As such, there are now approximately 45 episode pages that need episodes. Lists into Charts This is a project that Carlos2295 suggested we do. The idea is that we change all lists into charts. For examples of this, look at the List of Books, Comics and Magazines page, the Machines page, or even the Episode Guide. I think this is a workable project, albeit a hard one. Machines Another project that Carlos has suggested is to create pages for the machines (or at least all of Edd's inventions) that appear in the series. This is also possible, but if we are to conduct such a project, we will need a list of all machines that appeared. Staff Once again, if anybody has any more info about the EEnE staff, such information would be greatly appreciated, especially if it deals with one of the workers who we don't have any info on. Stubs Another thing to focus on is the stubs. There are currently seven left, and five are cast related. *Erin Fitzgerald* *Keenan Christenson* *Lake Garcia State Park *Margot* *Michael Hockney* *Potted Shrub of Ridicule *Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin *=Part of the EEnE staff Picture Replacement There are a few low-quality images on this wiki. If these can be found and replaced with images of better quality, that would be helpful. Quotes I know I've been promising to fix it since, what, December 2012? Again, I'll try and get to it, but if you'll look up and down the list, you'll notice that it's the lowest-priority objective. In other words, it's nominally a project, but it's unlikely that this will be done soon. Category:Blog posts